forum_mafiafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum Mafia
Forum Mafia is a version of Town of Salem that is played on the Town of Salem Forums. Each day is stretched out over multiple real-world days to accommodate users from different time zones. In addition, all night abilities are done by PM'ing a game moderator, meaning only a few games can go on at once. Another major change is that lynching occurs without a trial phase; once more than half of the users vote for a lynch, the suspect is immediately killed without a chance to defend themselves. For the list of role go to here Forum Mafia Only Roles Stalker Neutral Killing Detonator Neutral Killing Phantom Neutral Benign Shade Neutral Benign Double Neutral Benign Bomber Neutral Evil Warlock Neutral Evil Kleptomaniac Nuetral Evil Caporegime Mafia Head Underboss Mafia Head Enforcer Mafia Head Hustler Mafia Tactical Agent Mafia Support Prankster Mafia Deception Lawyer Town Power Marshal Town Protective Trauma Patient Town Support Citizen Town Citizen Mafioso and Blackmailer have been modified as well and are part of the Mafia Tactical alignment. Disguiser is reworked as well. Changes to Investigator Results As the game has some different roles, the results for an Investigator are slightly different. Unlike Town of Salem, the Investigator's results can vary between each game and are crafted by the moderator or host. Results depend on what kind of game it is (such as a CL or an SP) and what possible roles are in play. In most cases Citizen is paired with Godfather and Framer is paired with itself. Forum Mafia Games Episode 1 The town won the inaugural game of Forum Mafia with 5 surviving until the end. Episode 2 Episode 2A The town also won the second game of Forum Mafia. Episode 2B The town also won the third game of Forum Mafia. Episode 2C '' Main article: Forum Mafia Episode 2C '' The Serial Killer & Executioner won the 5th game of Forum Mafia. Episode 2D There is going to be 2 new roles added. Stalker/Jailor The Mafia had their first win, with 2 members surviving Episode 3 Episode 3A The Arsonist won the third official Forum Mafia Episode (fourth game overall). This was the first time the Town lost. Episode 3B There is also going to be 3 new roles being added. Bomber/Phantom/Lawyer The Town, along with the Executioner and Phantom, won the seventh game of Forum Mafia. Episode 3C This will be a power role game (ie no citizens - the citizen roles will be fairly distributed between mafia and town). There will also be no jesters or retributionists. Episode 4 Episode 4A The Town won the fourth official episode of Forum Mafia. Episode 4B The Mafia won this game. Episode 4C This game ended in a Draw and was cancelled. Episode 4D The Mafia won this game of Forum Mafia. Episode 4E The Town and Executioner won this game. Hosted by Metrion and iggyvolz. Episode 5 Episode 5A The Town won the fifth official episode of Forum Mafia. Episode 5B (All Any Game) The Mafia, Amnesiac, and Witch won this game. Hosted by LordofFail. Episode 5C The Mafia, Jester, and Phantom won this game. Hosted by Metrion. Episode 5D The Town won this game. Hosted by ObiWan. Special Episodes Special Episode 1: The All Star Game The Town and Jester won the All Star Game. Hosted by LordofFail. Special Episode 2: Rainbow Game The Serial Killers, Survivors, and an Amnesiac won this game. Hosted by Rickdaily12. Shh! This section or article is about a current episode of Forum Mafia. Episodes are not to be discussed outside of the forum until the episode is completely over. Please refrain from adding information, except information quoted from game moderators, at this time.